Killing Sister Abigail
by When You're Gone
Summary: She doesn't know, I think to myself, trying to convince myself that I'm fine, that she doesn't know my hideous secret. But I can't escape this. I have to stop her. Whatever the cost. One-shot, please R&R :


**Ester's POV**

_She doesn't know. She doesn't know, _I think to myself, trying to convince myself that I'm fine, that she doesn't know my hideous secret. But I can't escape this. She's sleuthing around, sticking her nose into things that she shouldn't. She doesn't know yet but she will find out. And I have to stop her. Whatever the cost.

Max is shivering beside me. The snow is cold and her teeth are chattering. I gaze at her. She's so beautiful. The day will come that I will call her my daughter. Her golden hair bounces off her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkle. I look at her. She's so willing, so naïve. I tap her lightly and see the worry in her eyes. "It's going to be okay," I say and sign at the same time. "We'll scare her so bad she'll never come back." She nods slightly and I see Sister Abigail's driving towards us. "Here she comes. Wave your arms and make her stop. Max, go!" I whisper and she stands right by the road. Her knees are shaking and her lip is wobbling. She's not going to do it. She's going to let me down. It doesn't make me love her any less, but I can't risk the stupid nun spoiling it for me. Even if I have to risk Max's life.

The car is close. It's now or never. I push Max right onto the road. It's not that hard, but she doesn't expect it and she falls right in front of the car. She gasps and I brace myself for the worst.

But God is watching little Max, and I guess He's watching me too, because the car swerves to the left and barely, just barely, misses my future daughter. The car spins and I see Sister Abigail frantically try to turn. She crashes at the side of the road, but – shit! She's still alive!

She climbs out and runs over to Max. "Max! Oh, Max!" she cries, while Max sobs. She's going to ruin it! She's too loud and someone will drive along soon enough and see. I bend down and pick up my hammer. Slowly I walk over to the crying beauty and the ignorant nun and stand behind them. They're too busy being caught up in their own affairs, they don't even notice me.

"Max, are you okay?" Sister Abigail asks, bending over to check. Foolish woman, she doesn't even know she can't hear. Max spots me then and glares up at me. I hold the hammer above my head and Sister Abigail turns around and screams as I smash it into her skull. Max screams too, in shock and fear. Sister Abigail looks dead, but I can slowly see her chest move up and down. She's only unconscious. I can't risk that.

Max is still sobbing and although she's not very loud, I'm afraid someone will hear. I pull Max up by her arms. "Stop crying!" I say and sign. "Help me get her off the road. _Now."_

Still in tears, she nods and we each grab a foot. Max starts to tug and pull and I do too. She's really heavy and it's another reason to hate being in this body. But with this damn nun out of the way, I can come closer to my dream, to the reality I deserve, with Max and John, together forever.

I get lost in my thoughts but then I see a car coming from the distance. I try hard not to panic, as I pull the rest of Sister Abigail off the road. There is a trail of blood going across it, but the driver of the car won't notice. I tug hard at the body and it rolls past Max and down the snowy hill, bashing against trees and brambles. Max shivers and wipes her tears. The car drives right past us.

I run down to catch Sister Abigail and I see her head rise. She is groaning. No wonder. It probably hurts. I'm glad it hurts. She attempts to crawl but is too weak. I run behind her and she turns her head up at me. I smash the hammer deeper into her head and do it again and again until I'm sure she's dead. Max watches in shock. I know she's scared of me now, but I'll redeem myself. I promise myself that much. I walk over to her and look directly into her eyes. She shakes her head at me and that hurts me inside. I know there's blood on my face – Abigail's blood. "Help me hide her," I say, but not as harsh as before. She stares up at me and we drag her body further into the woods.

We run back towards Daniel's tree-house; I still have the key. I wipe my face and stuff the bloody clothes into a bag. I'll come back later to burn the evidence. Max is huddled in the corner. She isn't crying anymore, but the haunted look in her eyes is worse. _You tricked me,_ she signs.

"That doesn't matter," I sign back, speaking too, although I'm not sure why. It's just too quiet. "They'll send you to jail for helping me hide her. I had to kill her because she was going to tell on me." I pause for a moment. "You're not going to tell on me…are you?"

Max shook her head and I sit down beside her. "Don't worry," I say, softly. "You're my little sister. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you." I hug her, happily and kiss her on the forehead. I knew I could trust her. I _did _love her and one day, she would be mine.


End file.
